gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:ZacPac
Schon gehöre ich zum Inventar des GTA Wikis. 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center ---- Angelegte Artikel I= |-| Angelegte Artikel II= {| | CI - CXX (101 - 120) #Dodo (V) #Duke O'Death (V) #Kraken-Tauchboot (V) #Railgun (V) #Annäherungsmine #Lenkraketenwerfer #Heists-Update Trailer #Der Humane-Labs-Überfall #Valkyrie (V) #The Lab #The Alchemist and Oh No Present: Welcome to Los Santos #GTA Online Heists TV-Spot #Rockstar Editor #Steuerung (V) #Bullshot Dartboards #Festnahme 1 #Festnahme 2 #Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 #Schlagring (V) #Shark Cash Cards | style="vertical-align:top;" | CXXI - CXL (121-140) #White Water Activity Center #GTA Online: Lowriders #GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals #Grand Theft Auto Online: Halloween Surprise #Aaron Garbut #Rob Nelson #Mary Jane Blunts #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Intro #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Intro #Leslie Abrahamazitz #Self Radio #Gary Sheen #Deluxo (V) #Thruster (V) #Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM (V) |-| Meine Meinung= * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC, Android) mein 3. GTA; geht schon zu spielen aber die Grafik ist echt schei** im Gegensatz zu San Andreas Status: 31% * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PC) mein 2. GTA; sofort die Storyline durchgespielt: Status: 83% * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP) mein allererstes GTA; von der PSP bin ich gar nicht mehr los gekommen so fasziniert war ich. Status: 2x 100%; 1x ?% * Grand Theft Auto IV (PC) die 1. meiner Neuzulegungen; auch genial aber durch meinen PC kommt es nicht so besonders rüber: '' Status: 33,65 - ? %'' * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PSP) 2. Neuzulegung, ist ganz in Ordnung aber kein Vergleich zu Vice City Stories. Status: 100% * Grand Theft Auto III (PC, Android) war das erste GTA was ich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte; :D bin mittlerweile am durchzocken. Status: ?% * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PC) Status: 0% (Irgendwo im Nirgendwo) * Grand Theft Auto V (PS3 (PC)) Ein hammermäßiges Game! Könnte zwar einiges besser sein ... aber man kann ja nicht alles haben... Status: 83.80% (PS3) |-| Besondere Verdienste= *''Am 27. August 2010 hab ich meine 500. Bearbeitung (Smuggler (IV)) durchgeführt. :)'' *''Am 2. Mai 2012 habe ich meine 1000. Bearbeitung (Machinima ) durchgeführt. :D 1000 Bearbeitungen und es werden definitiv noch mehr!'' *'Ich habe die 75000. Bearbeitung am 10.05.2012 auf Diskussion:Funk in Time durchgeführt!' *'In meinem Blog Benutzer Blog:ZacPac/IGN's Grand Theft Auto V Woche startet heute! habe ich die 103.000 Bearbeitung durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 10. April 2013 habe ich meine 2000. Bearbeitung (Vice City (VC & VCS)) durchgeführt.'' *'Ich habe die 126000. Bearbeitung am 11.06.13 auf Diskussion:GTA Wiki durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 14. August 2013 habe ich meine 3000. Bearbeitung (Simeon Yetarian) durchgeführt.'' *'Ich habe die 140000. Bearbeitung am 21.08.13 auf Diskussion:Versicherung (V) durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *'Ich habe die 143000. Bearbeitung am 07.09.13 auf Waffen Abschnitt Grand Theft Auto V durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 05.01.14 um 15:14 ging der 10.000 Artikel Playboy Mansion, von mir erstellt, online!!!'' |-| Wichtige Seiten und Hilfen!= #Vorlage:Bauarbeiten #Vorlage:Baustelle #Vorlage:Auftritt #Vorlage:R 18px|link=Rockstar Games #Vorlage:Contra 15px #Vorlage:Pro 15px #Vorlage:Neutral 15px #Vorlage:Lageplan #MediaWiki:Edittools #Kategorie:Babel-Vorlage #Kategorie:Vorlagen #Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen #Hubschrauberlandeplätze #Kategorie:Spekulation #Hilfe:Farben und Farbcodes #Wikipedia: Hilfe #Spezial:Mehrere Dateien hochladen |-| To-Do-Liste= *Radiosender (VCS) - YouTube Links aktualisieren *Soundtracks - YT Links aktualisieren *Protagonisten - Abschnitt GTA V zeitnah dringend überarbeiten *BAWSAQ/Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen - Bawsaq Slider bzw. Infobox Unternehmen einfügen |-| Unterseiten= /GTA V Trailer 1 in Bildern/ ''/GTA V Screenshots/ '' |-| Über mich= ZacPac ''Vorname: Karl'' ''Alter: 23 '' ''Wohnort: Los Santos, San Andreas '' ''favorisierte GTAs: ++++ VCS +++ SA +++ V ++++ '' ''Hardware: PC +++ PS3 +++ Smartphone (Android)'' '' SC: Überblick'' ---- Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren